Forever and Always
by sheepskin
Summary: Just a short one shot. I changed it back because I didn't have a clue where it was going and that's all it was meant to be in the first place. Wade/OC.


**AN: So this is just a short one shot thingy that I wrote while listening to a very strange playlist…Anywhoo, let me know whatcha think cos I was gonna conti****n****ue it but I don't know. Hope ya'll like it.**

**Song: Wherever You Will Go- The Calling**

* * *

'_So lately, been wondering,_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone,_

_You'll need love,_

_To light the shadows on your face.'_

Two children were sitting by a river in a flattened patch of lush green grass. They sat opposite each other, the boy's legs stretched out and the girl cross legged, a few playing cards scattered in her lap. She was frowning, watching carefully as he placed a card down on the grass. He grinned up at her, his eyes sparkling mischievously. She stared at the card for a few seconds, her frown becoming deeper, and not just because the sun was beating down harshly on them. Finally she realised.

'Wade, you cheat!' She cried.

The boy, Wade, immediately burst into a fit of laughter. 'Took you long enough, Emilee.' He snorted. Emilee sniffed indignantly. She threw her remaining cards onto the pile and got to her feet.

'I'm not playing with you anymore, Wade Wilson.' She announced, before turning, flicking her long black hair out of her eyes and stalking away across the field. Wade was up in a flash and running after her. He soon caught up with her. It wasn't hard seeing as he was a head taller and she was such a skinny little thing. He was sometimes afraid of breaking her. He grabbed a hold of her elbow, pulling her back round to face him.

'Don't go, Ems.' He pleaded, his eyes wide with the innocence she knew wasn't really there at all. 'I'm sorry for cheating.'

Emilee's fierce expression softened and she smiled brightly. It was his eyes, she decided, you couldn't ignore those deep brown pools; especially when he pulled his special pouting face. The one he only used to get out of trouble.

'Its okay,' she grinned. 'But if you do it again, I may have to kill you.'

This brought a smirk to the older boy's face. Suddenly he twisted her arm and kicked her legs out from underneath her. Emilee squealed in shock, but she couldn't hold back the high pitched giggle that escaped her lips. She landed face first on the ground, she could taste grass and dirt in her mouth but however much she struggled she couldn't get Wade off of her. He pinned her arm behind her back and sat on her, totally oblivious to her muffled shouts.

'You were saying?' He said cockily.

'Ade I shwear, ahm goin' to shkill youg.' Emilee said into the ground.

Wade laughed. 'You shouldn't swear Ems, you're only nine.' He commented mildly. 'I need to talk to you.' His voice had suddenly taken a serious turn.

'Could you get off me first?' Emilee said, turning her head to the side so she could speak better.

'Promise me you'll listen?' He said while climbing off her and slumping down onto the grass. Emilee sat up, straight away sensing something was wrong with the boy. They weren't best friends for nothing.

'Cors' I'll listen.' She said softly. She settled herself beside him, taking a hold of his hand. Something she always did when he was upset over things happening at home. Usually they just sat in silence, perfectly content with each others company. But this time it looked like Wade was preparing himself for a big speech, and this made Emilee even more worried than she was.

'You know…' he started. 'You know how I always said I wanted to do something good with my life, go to knew places and meet new people.' Emilee nodded cautiously. 'Well, I'm going.' He said quickly, avoiding her gaze.

Emilee laughed nervously. 'Going where?' She asked. The hold on her hand got tighter.

'I-I'm going away, away from here.'

'What…with your dad?'

Wade sighed. 'No, Emilee, not with him. Not with anyone. I'm going to work for a man. He said I was special.'

Emilee's eyes widened. 'This is about what happened the other day, isn't it?' She said. 'Come on Wade, it won't happen again. You-you can't leave me here.' Her voice cracked.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered. Gently he pulled his hand from her tight grip and stood up. Emilee stayed on the ground, staring up at him in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head, again and again.

'You can't. You're not.' She chocked. 'Wade.'

'Don't forget me, Emilee.' He whispered, softly kissing her head. 'Because I sure as hell won't forget you.'

'_If a great wave shall fall,_

_It would fall upon us all._

_Then between the sand and stone,_

_Could you make it on your own?'_

The poor girl couldn't find the words to say anything as she watched him turn and walk away across the field. It felt like someone had twisted her heart round before ripping it right out of her chest. Tears slipped out from under her lashes and streamed down her cheeks. He didn't look back. Not once. He couldn't. She wanted him to; she wanted him to see her cry. She wanted him to come back to her, to tell her it was one big joke. She needed him like a fish needed water. He couldn't just leave. But he had. And it looked like he was never coming back. She watched until he disappeared over the hill, to whatever waited on the other side. It was then she let it all out. She screamed and wailed, sobbing into the grass. Grabbing handfuls of it and tearing it out of the ground before throwing it up in the air.

Hidden in a cluster of bushes Wade watched her with sad eyes. A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and he jumped, spinning round to face the smiling man.

'You did the right thing, Wade.' The man said. 'Let's go.'

Wade sighed and turned to follow him. He turned once, glancing over his shoulder. He couldn't see Emilee now. But he knew she was still there, crying. Crying for him. It wasn't too late. He could go back. But the hand on his shoulder told him different and sighing determinedly, he walked away.

**Nine Years Later**

'_If I could,_

_Then I would,_

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_Way up high,_

_Or down low,_

_I'd go wherever you will go.'_

'Emilee! Get me a beer, will ya'?'

A girl no more than nineteen years old, rolled her eyes and quickly scribbled on the white pad in her hand. She looked back up, scanning the table with dull green eyes. They had lost their spark long ago, and if everything continued as it was, it would never return. What was he doing…she wondered, but as soon as the thought had popped up she had banished it again. Never again would she would think of him, she had decided, but every day, every minute of every hour, he was on her mind and if she was really truthful; she never wanted him to leave.

'…Hello? Emilee? You there?'

A hand waving in front of her face dragged her up from her memories and she looked around, slightly dazed. She was met with the grinning face of Michael and his girlfriend, Daisy, who was looking at her worriedly. They were her friends, but not like him. She didn't love them, not like she had him.

'Oh, she's gone again.'

'She really should warn us when she's going to do this.'

Emilee blinked. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, pushing her fringe away from her forehead. She smiled apologetically at the couple.

'Sorry, I've just got…other things on my mind.' She nodded at them both. 'Anything else?'

Daisy shook her head. Emilee nodded once again and spun on her heel, dashing over to the bar. As she pushed through the crowds of people on the dance floor, something caught her eye. She turned, her hair whipping her cheeks, her eyes wide. Her breath coming in short fast gasps as she desperately searched the crowds. He had been there. She had seen him. He had been watching her with those chocolate brown eyes of his. But if he had been there, he was gone now. Emilee closed her eyes, running a shaking hand through her hair. She shook her head and turned back around. But some idiot dancer got in the way and overcome by a sudden surge of anger, Emilee lashed out, pushing him to the floor.

'Move!' She screamed, her eyes blazing with hot tears. The room went quiet and all that could be heard was the steady beat of the music. The boy on the floor backed away, scrambling to his feet and pushing his way back through the people. A hand gently rested on her shoulder and Emilee recognized it straight away. It was David. Her boss.

'Emilee,' he said softly. 'Why don't you take the rest of the night off?'

'Please, sir. I need the money.' She whispered.

'Don't worry about it. I'll send someone over with your week's wages. Take a long weekend. Get some sleep. You look like you need it.' Emilee smiled weakly and David grinned back, his blue eyes lighting up.

'Thank you.' She murmured. He nodded at her and suddenly the strobe lights were flashing again and everyone went back to their business. David gently directed her into the back where her locker was and left her to it. It didn't take long for her to change into her simple outfit of blue skinny jeans and a grey hoodie. The necklace he had given her for her ninth birthday fell down her chest. She never took it off, not for anything or anyone. Everyday she told herself to take it off, throw it out, and every night she blamed it on forgetfulness.

The short walk from the club to her flat was an uneventful one. It was only early on in the night and Emilee was surprised that David had even let her off; Friday nights were always busiest. She let herself into the flat, having to smack the door just under the handle to open it. As soon as she had stepped through the door a loud cheerful bark greeted her and something large and brown shot straight at her. Emilee giggled, pushing the huge dog off her shoulders.

'Down, Freddy.' She smiled, ruffling the Alsatian's head. He barked happily before taking off around the small flat, knocking over everything he came across. Emilee rolled her eyes and followed the dog around the amaze of cardboard boxes and into the kitchen. The dog had slumped down onto the ugly green linoleum and was now whining hungrily. Emilee glanced down at him, one eyebrow raised.

'_And maybe,_

_I'll find out,_

_The way to make it back someday._

_To watch you,_

_To guide you._

_Through the darkest of your days.'_

'You hungry, Fredster?' She asked him. Freddy's tail thumped against the floor and he seemed to grin up at her. She smiled and leant over the sink, reaching for the cupboard on the other side. This particular cupboard was situated right next to the window and as if something was telling her to, she turned her head and looked out. A man was standing on the corner, just in the shadow of the streetlight. He was staring up at her window, his hands in his pockets. Emilee gasped in shock and leant further, but suddenly her hand slipped and she fell, landing heavily on the floor. She lay there, winded, but she wasn't thinking about the bruise it would leave, she was thinking about him. He had been right there. She had seen him with her own eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek but she angrily brushed it away. He was gone, and he was never coming back. A wet nose pushed itself into her hand and she smiled sadly, softly batting Freddy away.

'Alright, I'm coming.' She whispered. She got to her feet and looked at the window. Taking a deep breath she looked out.

Nothing was there. The street was empty, the light flickering just as it always did.

'I'm going insane.' She whispered to herself. Freddy barked as if to confirm this.

That night Emilee couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, the sheets tangling at her feet. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a restless slumber. The door of the flat clicked and slowly creaked open. Freddy whined, backing away into the corner, his ears pricked and alert. A tall figure slipped in and gently shut the door behind him. He turned, heading straight for the bedroom. In the corner, Freddy released a low growl, his hackles rising immediately. The person turned and raised a finger to his lips. Amazingly the dog was silent and started to wag his tail. The figure nodded and turned back to the bedroom, slowly going inside.

Emilee was having a nightmare. She clutched the sheets tightly in her hands, her face twisted in pain. She whimpered and rolled onto her back, the sheet slipping to the floor. But someone caught it and laid it back across her. Gently, he reached out and touched her hand. She stilled, the tension leaving her body. Her face relaxed and a small smile appeared on her lips. The man smiled sadly and turned. Just as quietly he left the small flat and disappeared down the dark street, to never come back.

Back in the flat Emilee sighed softly and rolled onto her side. 'Wade,' she murmured happily.

'_I know now,_

_Just how,_

_My life and love might still go on._

_In your heart,_

_In your mind,_

_I'll stay with you for all of time.'_


End file.
